


One Day

by Neymarisdaddyaf



Series: Adventures of Cris and Leo [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neymarisdaddyaf/pseuds/Neymarisdaddyaf
Summary: Leo and Cris text one another at a gala.





	One Day

Leo couldn’t even try to deny how good Cristiano looked in his fitted tuxedo. His hair was perfect, diamond studs in his ears, and his bright white teeth stood out against his golden skin. 

 

Cris was standing across from Leo, surrounded by people. He wanted nothing more than to go over to Leo. He looked so adorable in his suit. That hair of his looked like he had tried to fix it but even now there were a few stray pieces sticking out. 

 

Lionel wasn’t paying attention to what people around him were saying. The only thing on his mind was Cris. He took out his phone to send a text, _‘I want to kiss you so bad right now.’_

 

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Cris looked down at his phone, eyes growing slightly and then smirking. It made him feel so satisfied knowing he could bring that reaction out. 

 

_‘Then do it.’_ Read the reply. 

 

Leo could hear Cris saying this in that voice he only uses during their late nights. Dominate, confident and daring. 

 

Their eyes met for a moment and Leo could see the mischievous glint behind Cris’ brown eyes. One eyebrow lifted as if to ask, _well?_

 

Leo narrowed his eyes slightly and lightly shook his head. 

 

He’d love to go over there and kiss Cristiano but that couldn’t happen. They will have to wait until they are in the privacy of a hotel room and not in the middle of a gala.

 

Maybe one day Leo can kiss Cris whenever he pleased.


End file.
